


unwoven

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [126]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, how will history remember you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I’m pulling myself from the story.





	unwoven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: unwoven  
> Begun: March 10, 2016  
> Finished: March 26, 2019
> 
> Note: definitely inspired by Eliza Hamilton’s song _Burn_.

I’m pulling myself from the story.

 

What right do they have to these words that are mine?

I wrote them down for me and

I’ll decide how long they linger.

 

Let them wonder;

Let them fantasize—

What right do they have to these words that are mine?

 

I’m pulling myself from the story;

I’m unweaving the threads that I wove.

What right do they have to all that I am,

to who I am at my core?

 

These words that are mine

will be mine, as is my right to decide.

 

Let them wonder;

Let them fantasize.

Let them weep if they like.

Let them make up their own story on this lack in mine.

 

These words, I penned them

            I thought them.

They come from my fingers and my mind,

and they will forever be mine.

Let those who come after wonder;

Let them fantasize.

 

But this is my story

and I decide what ending to write.


End file.
